Chloe Wester
Chloe Wester is a fictional character from the ReBurst: Aftermath Roleplay. She isn't well-known, unlike Clove and Takumi, but for the people that does know her, she's known for being shy and rather strange for a little girl. Appearance Of course, the size of an average little girl, about Caucasian skin-toned, mildly tanned by the sun to a medium sort of brown with a yellow-golden undertone and thin. Her eyes are kinda plain-ol dark brown, but her hair is a sunflower-blond, cutting off at the ears with a smooth texture and straightened to fit a bob-cut, just like her mum, except shorter. She don't got too much of a definite body build yet, but it looks like the strength in her legs, at least in her legs, certainly show a little with her dashes. As for clothing, well... Her clothing isn't to much for a little girl, just a classy-prep midi dress dress in a rather vibrant tint of orange. She wears two bangles on each side of her arms, two blue and orange, two red and green. Chloe also be donning a red ladybug pin in the side of her head, and red slippers, the kind that also goes around her hind-foot. She has a backpack that holds her essentials, though her Burst Hearts are kept inside of her dress. Personality She is a shy and timid one, and would be afraid of stepping out of line. Chloe tends to kinda be just the awkward girl in the crowd, unable to really get a word in because, well, she's shy. Of course, a girl of her age would, at first hand, be afraid of usual stuff like big and scary Pokemon, or mean-looking thugs, unless they prove to be a nice friend, like any normal friend. And in case of a friend, she would still be shy as ever around them, just much less timid, and would also be rather clingy to them. She's book-smart, though being a shut-in, does not only know most street smarts, but would also do things a girl her age wouldn't normally do, like actually going near dangerous places, of course, if they don't seem dangerous, knowing just about everything about T.V., little quirks, really. Except for Junior, her imaginary friend. Again, shut in. Oh, forgot. She tends to cry in certain situations, especially in them really stressful ones. They can range from just tears to full-on wailing. Pokemon-wise, Chloe be loving them all with no fear of them whatsoever, and that leads to her being very nice and playful to her Pokemon, much more outgoing than with people, knowing they would never hurt her. Dem Pokemon are always pretty protective of her, and sometimes for her own good, not being too street smart to tell the difference between a hoddied man selling candy and a pedo-bear. Also, she REALLY doesn't like abuse, whether done to her or done to you and that can really make things get ugly. In a way, it shows how the girl needs some sort of guidance, someone to possibly follow as a role model. Oh, and even though she is a shut-in, she does really like Clove, seeing of him in the news and his fighting. She gets inspired to train almost every time he fights, wanting to become as strong as him. PokemonCategory:ReBurst Characters Chloe's Pokemon really goes out to simply whatever she thinks is cool or awesome. Patty A long-time friend of Chloe's, as well as her very main Burst. She be a Makuhita with the Guts abilities. Burst Appearance